Computing devices (e.g., personal computer, laptop computer, cellular telephone, pager, personal digital assistant (PDA), BlackBerry, Palm Pilot, MP3 player, and the like) sometimes malfunction (e.g., crash, break, hang, freeze, and the like). Furthermore, portable computing devices require a power source (e.g., a battery) that sometimes becomes completely discharged (e.g., through use) rendering portable computing devices at least temporarily inoperable if users do not have a replacement battery or other type of power source (e.g., an electrical cord). In situations where computing devices have malfunctioned or are otherwise inoperable because they are unable to receive sufficient power, access to data stored in the internal storage of these computing devices is generally unavailable.
Prior apparatus, systems and methods for retrieving data from malfunctioning or devices that are not receiving sufficient power require that the internal storage devices be removed from the computing devices and be connected to a special device that can extract the data from the removed internal storage devices to make data available while the computing device is being repaired, replaced, or the battery is being charged. This process typically requires skill and knowledge beyond the capabilities of the average user. As such, when computing devices malfunction, average users are required to take their computing devices to a technician to extract the data from the internal storage devices, which can be expensive and/or inconvenient. In addition, in situations where portable computing devices temporarily lack sufficient power to operate, most users are unable to extract data saved in their portable computing devices until the batteries are recharged, replacement batteries are utilized, or the portable computing devices are otherwise able to receive sufficient power (e.g., by utilizing electrical outlets via electrical cords) to operate, which may be troubling if such means are unavailable. Thus, there is a need for apparatus, systems and methods that enable users to easily access internal storage stored in their computing devices when the computing devices malfunction or are not receiving sufficient power to operate. In other words, users need the ability to easily access data in computing devices when the computing devices are inactive.